This Love
by Kannachan27
Summary: They were Adam and Eve, so why shouldn't they fall in love? Hizumi/Ayumu, for SuspendedSilverWing


Title: This Love

Author: Britnie

Fandom: Spiral ~suiri no kizuna~

Character/Pairing: Hizumi/Ayumu

Summary: they were Adam and Eve, so why shouldn't they fall in love?

Warnings: I butcher canon. Sorry about that..

Dedication: To Jessica. Why? Because you suck, I was still sick, and I love Hizumi and Ayumu and you made the bug bite me again ;~; IHU3

--

When he saw him, he hadn't known who he was. Well, he did but he didn't. He didn't know his name, not immediately, but he knew the feeling. The longing. The _need_ to be together. To never be apart.

He just didn't realize what, exactly, being "together" with Hizumi meant. He didn't realize, then, that the longing he had felt had come from millennia long past, that the pain stabbing his heart had been from separation.

He didn't realize that, since long ago, he had wanted to be reunited with him. That he had been in love with this person that he had never met. He didn't realize.

--

Hizumi, of course, knew exactly what the feeling was. He knew the sadness, the longing, the _pain_ that was a result of being separated. He knew that he was in love, but he knew he had to expect the separation over and over and over again.

He knew that they could never be together, but still, he hoped.

Even if Ayumu hated him, if Ayumu wanted to kill him, he hoped that they would be together.

Because Hizumi knew this love.

He knew all too well the pain of being separated from his love. The loneliness and sadness and the emptiness that continually assaulted him, the pain of living every second of his life without "her" by his side.

And so, when Hizumi found Ayumu, he never wanted to let go.

--

Wasn't it funny that Ayumu was going to sing a song of fighting, a battle song, of all the things that he could choose? That he chose to resist, resist, resist? To always fight and never give in?

No, Hizumi didn't think it was funny at all. Hizumi didn't think it was funny when his love was pushed away time and again because Ayumu. Would. Not. Give. In.

Hizumi would keep trying, though. He'd trust him and try and try and try some more, beating his body against the wall around Ayumu's heart until, eventually, something has to give.

Ayumu will sing a song of resistance, never ceasing, while Hizumi's song of love gradually gets softer and softer, but will never give in. Weakening, a fading decrescendo, and as soon as the resistance is chipped away bit by bit… he will rise up once more to beat against those walls.

But… _I do not want to force this love on you._

What other choice did he have?

--

The scene? What scene? What was possibly different than before? Than millennia ago? What could possibly be different from when they were _together_, when God took one of Adam's ribs to make a lover, a companion? What could possibly be different?

_Everything_, Hizumi knows. _Everything is different._ (And so, after he is sure Ayumu is asleep, he cries because his love has also changed and _I don't want to hurt you but I know I will_. He cries because he doesn't want to leave Ayumu's side and he has not yet earned his place.

Hizumi cries because everything is different from before. Everything but his overwhelming love for Ayumu. For Eve. He cries because he loves too much, wants too much, and is not able to reach out and grab it, take it for himself.)

--

When he thinks that he might one day soon have to kill Hizumi, Ayumu shakes.

_I don't want to kill him I don't want to kill him I don't want to kill him I don't want to kill him_

_I'm going to kill him I'm going to kill him I'm going to kill him I'm going to kill him_

_I love him oh my god I love him I don't want to kill him I don't want him to die_

_I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry_

_Don't leave me I'm sorry don't leave me alone again please god don't take him from me_

Those are the days that he plays the piano, and they happen more and more often, now.

--

"Ayumu…" there's a voice in his head and it sounds so sweet, like honey, like sweets, like a sugar-loving devil with mint green hair and golden eyes and the smile of an angel. He thinks the sound is better than any piano composition that could be created. "Ayumu…"

He closes his hand around something and the voice stops, surprised. Something grabs his hand and fingers are laced together, brought to soft lips and pressure is applied. He smells something that could be apple or happiness, he doesn't know which, and imagines that the touch means "I love you."

A pressure leaves his side and his hand isn't being held as tightly anymore. Ayumu sits up quickly, too quickly, and his eyes fly open and search for the golden cat-eyes he thought he saw and the words leave his mouth in a panicked gasp before he realizes what he says.

"Don't go!"

And Hizumi stays.

--

They fight like an old married couple, to be honest. One's always pushing, pushing, pushing and the other's always resisting until the last moment, when he gives in and accepts, dropping sweet honey kisses along Hizumi's throat as their hands remain twined together and one of them says, "Let's fall in love."

Moments later, Hizumi's got Ayumu on the floor and he's _laughing_ and, oh god, is this kid supposed to be the devil? His laugh is an _angel's_ and Ayumu doesn't want to kill him at all and he _loves him_.

"I love you, Eve." and Hizumi is serious, golden eyes staring into Ayumu's soul and then they're kissing before Ayumu can say it back.

But it's the next day that Ayumu has to put his defenses up again and Hizumi has to start pushing, pushing, _pushing _against that wall that has been trying to keep everyone _out_ for so long because, really, Ayumu doesn't understand what it is to _truly_ love. (And he doesn't realize that his "type" is cute on the outside and dark on the inside but it's only when Hizumi can knock down the wall easier than he can open his eyes in the morning that he realizes _oh, so maybe this is it._)

--

The next time Hizumi makes him smile, it's Ayumu who pushes him down and kisses him, saying in a voice so full of emotion that anyone but Hizumi would say there was none in it, "I love you, Hizumi."

And it's then that Hizumi realizes he doesn't want to be the "devil" and he doesn't want to be "Adam." He just wants to be Hizumi (but he'll be all three, anyway, because being the devil to Ayumu's god and the Adam to Ayumu's Eve means that they'll be together forever) because it's _Hizumi_ that Ayumu loves.

--

"So, Ayumu, how's that battle song going?" Hizumi smiles and presses himself against Ayumu's back, watching his fingers move across the piano's keys.

Ayumu tilts his head back and there's just a hint of a smile on his lips when he says, "Not as good as your song of love, no doubt. It's been completed already, hasn't it?"

And Hizumi's smile has never been brighter, his eyes never so happy. His heart has never beat faster than when he presses a kiss to Ayumu's lips and Ayumu _kisses back_ right away instead of trying to fight him off.

His heart has never been so full of emotion than when Ayumu pulls away from the kiss and pulls Hizumi closer to him, saying, "I love you."

--

And so, they fell in love.

Adam and Eve, together again, but they're more than that, so much more. They're Adam and Eve, Devil and God, but more than that, they're Hizumi and Ayumu, and they are in love.

=end=


End file.
